Get the Kel Outta Here
Get the Kel Outta Here is the 8th episode of Season 2 of Kenan & Kel, and the 22nd episode aired. In this episode, Kel, after causing one too many accidents to Roger, is banned from the Rockmore household. The episode name is a pun on the explicit phrase "Get the H--- out of here." Plot Kenan is preparing for school when Kel suddenly runs into the front door wearing rollerblades; Sheryl lets him in. Kel goes upstairs to find Kenan, and Kyra enters with her art project, which she calls "Head of Kel", which literally resembles Kel's head. The Rockmore family and Kel prepare to head out through the front door, but Roger steps on one of Kel's rollerblades (which he left upstairs) and tumbles down to the living room. Now angry, he is about to strangle Kel, but Kenan stops him, allowing Kel to make his escape. Sometime later, Roger is on the couch with a dislodged back while laying on the couch arm in an upright position. Dirk the masseuse comes in and gives Roger his massage. Kel sees Dirk the masseuse "attacking" Roger and "saves" him, but just ends up causing more harm than good. Kel attacks the masseuse, and Kenan stops the fight. Roger returns from an accident in traffic and, with a lot of fury, permanently bans Kel from the house. Kenan tries to defend Kel, but Roger won't stand it any longer. Sad and hurt, Kel steps out of the Rockmore home. During dinner that night, the Rockmore family eats lamb. Kenan tries to convince Roger (with one of his arms in a cast) to let Kel back in the house, but Roger immediately rejects the idea. Kyra then places her piece of lamb under the table, and lies to Sheryl that she didn't place it there. Loud chewing is suddenly heard in the kitchen, and Roger finds out what is causing it. Kel, who has been hiding under the table, is caught by Roger and is kicked out of the house again. Then he reappears, and Roger throws the door shut. The doorbell rings, and Roger, knowing who it is, goes to answer it and stops Kenan from trying to open the door on his own. Kel, imitating a deliveryman, rings the doorbell again; Roger answers it, and slams the door in his face. Then he takes Kyra's art project and throws it in the aquarium. Kel reappears at the window and hatches a plan with Kenan to make up with Roger. Then he tosses a note to Roger, but ends up hitting him in the head. At Rigby's, Kenan is at work and is interrupted by a phone call with a man looking for a woman named Winona. Chris comes out and introduces Winona to Kenan, then tells him that Winona is expecting a phone call; but Kenan comes to realize that Winona was there all along and comes up with an excuse to protect his mistake. Winona leaves and Kel enters the store, continuing to feel depressed about the ban Roger placed on him. He explains his sob story to Chris, who feels the same way Roger does. However, he suggests to Kel that he apologizes. Finally, Kenan has an idea and explains it to Kel. At Brian's Pork Shack, Kel apologizes to Roger (with his head wrapped in a bandage) for all of the mishaps he has caused and promises to be more careful in future. Just as Roger is considering letting Kel back into the house, the waiter brings two bowls of hot pork chowder to the Rockmore table; Kel tries to help the waiter serve the bowls, but he drops one of them onto Roger's lap, which strongly burns him; then Kel (using a tablecloth to dry the chowder) makes him fall out of the window. Kenan is in his room telling his action figures a scary story and Kel, having gotten banned again, interrupts the story by opening his room window. Kel explains his plan to Kenan, and with his help, he goes on to try it. Roger (with another cast on his leg) and Sheryl enter their room, and the boys hide. Sheryl leaves the room to get juice, and the boys act on their plan (leaving behind a bag with apologetic things in it). Roger comes out of the bathroom and Kel hides under the covers; Sheryl returns and notices something strange in the bed. Now having been noticed, Kenan runs out and Kel (trying to give a Roger a flower) jumps out through the window. Roger has had enough of Kel bothering him, and also jumps through the window to chase after him as Sheryl watches and shrieks in shock. Luckily he ends up hitting his head against a tree, so hard that he forgets the whole episode. Quotes (Kel) "Why not?" (Roger) "Honey! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Ow!" (Kel) "Hey, Mr. Rockmore. How are you doing?" (Roger) "How am I doing? I'll tell you how I'm doing. Because of you, I got a twisted spine, a fractured arm, and a contusion on my forehead." (Kel) "Well, I have a broken heart." (Roger) "(unsympathetically) A broken heart?!" (Kenan) "(fed up) Come on Pop! Kel is sorry, be his friend again." (Roger) "(bitterly) I was never his friend." (Kenan) '"('gasps!) (Sheryl) "ROGER!" Trivia *List of Roger's injuries: **Fell down stairs when Kel unknowingly leaves his rollerblades there. **Got pushed out though the front door into traffic as Kel thought he was being attacked (he was really getting a back massage). **Got hit in the head with a rock when Kel throws him an apology letter that was tied on to the rock. **Got pushed through the window when Kel splashes hot pork chowder on his lap and using the tablecloth to dry him off. **Jumps out the window to chase after Kel but instead hit his head on a tree (making him forget all that happened as Kenan confirmed in the epilogue). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2